This invention relates to a process of delivering samples and reagents into reaction vessels by means of a common delivery device.
In known automatic chemical analyzers there are separately provided a sample delivery device for delivering a given amount of sample liquid into a reaction vessel, and a reagent delivery device for delivering a given amount of reagent into the reaction vessel. In analyzers in which a plurality of test items can be measured, since a number of different kinds of reagents corresponding to the number of test items must be used, a plurality of reagent delivery devices are generally provided in order to avoid possible contamination between the reagents. Therefore, the analyzers are liable to be complicated in construction and operation and to be expensive in cost.